Truth to Materials: One Day
by KMvancouver
Summary: Modern take on the One Day situation. Will and Elizabeth try to share time together, but things don't go according to plan. Sequel to Truth to Materials. You might want to read my previous fic for character and story background. WE JA. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Special thanks to willabeth0906 fo being my amazing beta! Hope you enjoy this!

Truth to Materials: One Day

It was half past nine in the morning when Will had realized that his alarm had been turned off. His alarm rang at quarter to eight every morning, and he was promptly ready for work by 8:16 every morning. On rare occasions Will was down stairs at 8:17, however if you asked him, he would most likely deny it. Will was a worshipper of routines and daily rituals, and was highly annoyed when things did not go as planned. One morning Will's shower had taken a solid five minutes longer than usual, and his neighbors had called the police after hearing yelling and screaming coming from the bathroom. Elizabeth concluded that having an army general as a father had inlufenced Will's orderly ways. She claims that Will's morning routine is getting less and less orderly, but at such a slow rate not even Will had noticed. But at that moment, Will was not worried _why _his alarm had been turned off, nor who had done it, but Will was frustrated when he realized that his 42-day streak of symmetrical morning routines had been broken.  
Will found his way out of bed and hurried downstairs in a huff. As he made his way into the living room, he saw Elizabeth fully stretched out on their sofa. She was smiling at Will, with an extremely smug look on her face. Elizabeth had never once looked at him that way before. Will, who was on his way to fix some breakfast for himself in the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly changed direction almost losing his balance and headed over to his wife.

"Something the matter, Will?" Elizabeth asked, "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Will grumbled, "But, unless you haven't noticed, I should be at work right now."

Elizabeth grimaced, and forced a serious tone of voice, "You're right! Now why on earth are you still here?"

"Because," Will began, "It seems my alarm has ceased to work."

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and started giggling uncontrollably. Will glared over at his wife, and narrowed his eyes.

"_You."_ he rasped, "You messed up my clock!"

Elizabeth laughed, and nodded accordingly. Will looked exasperated.

"_Why?" _he exclaimed, "You know how I have my morning planned! Not to mention work!"

"I know," Elizabeth started to explain, "but we've been so busy lately that we don't get to spend any time together anymore! I miss my husband!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Will exclaimed as his voice was raising more and more, "We see each other plenty! In morning, at dinner... in bed."

"Not like that Will!" Elizabeth whined, "We don't spend time -_together_."

Will raised an eyebrow. "_Together_?" Elizabeth nodded. As Will thought about it and as much as he hated to admit it, Liz was right. Will had never taken a day off work in his life, even though he owned his own little shop. It then dawned on Will that he did indeed need a day off. The thought of missing work made Will uneasy, but he could see the hope in Elizabeth's eyes. Besides he said as he tried to reason with himself, he was late enough as it was.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, a day together sounds wonderful!" Elizabeth let out a small squeal and clapped her hands together.

"Alright!" she beamed, "It will be like a date! I'll go fetch some - specials things from the store." Elizabeth winked at Will, "I hear Fatal Seduction III is out now." Elizabeth kissed her husband on the cheek and was out the door.

As Will sat down in his empty house, he felt bad. He felt like a teenager all over again - a bad teenager.

He should be at work, but he's yet here he sat. The utter thought of what he was doing sent shivers down Will's spine. He got up and walked into the kitchen, when he heard the phone ring. Now, Will was the type of person who could not let a phone ring. He had to answer it, no matter who was calling. A phone's purpose was to be answered. Once Will had been at his friend James' house, and he had watched in awe as James ignored a call. While the phone was on its last ring, Will ended up answering the phone himself and engaged in a half hour conversation with James's grandmother. But here he was now, staring at the phone, as it rang and rang again. It felt like an eternity after the ringing had ceased. Will felt a sudden sense of relief. _"OOP," _Will thought, _"I like this." _As Will left the kitchen, he heard the phone ring again. He stopped dead in his tracks. He stared down the phone, and did not once blink. Will knew that letting it ring out once was quite enough, and he went to answer the phone. After all, it may have been Elizabeth on her cell.

"Hello?"

"William!" a voice exclaimed. Will knew instantly whom he was talking to. He sighed and continued on in conversation.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I need to talk to Liz, " Jack paused, and "Liz and Ana were planning a dinner later on this week, I was calling to confirm."

"Ugh," Will looked around. What to say? He didn't want to tell Jack about their plans for today. That could ruin his reputation. "Elizabeth is sick!" Will did not mean to lie to Jack; the words just made their way out of his mouth.

"Sick?" Jack asked.

"Very sick!" Will couldn't stop now, "She has these rashes all over her body and moans a lot," Will then finished it off with, "She was throwing up all night!"

"Really? She seemed fine last night," Jack said, "Are you sick too?"

"Y-es..Uh ye – yes," Will replied.

"You don't sound too sick."

Will began to inhale while he talked. "I don't? I have a fever, and look very pale."

"Blimey Turner! You know what," Jack began, "I'm at the grocer's right now, but I'll be on me way over right away!"

"But-"

"Nonsense! You Turner's are sick, and Uncle Jack knows just how to cure you!" With that, Jack hung up the phone.

* * *

_Oh no."_ Will thought. Why did he have to make that up? Will had no time to fret, for Elizabeth had just pulled into the driveway. Will ran outside and over to his wife. She carried two large paper bags, with their movie clearly visible at the top. Elizabeth was startled to see Will run out of the house in such a rush. What was he going to tell her?

"Elizabeth!" Will called, "Get inside now!"

Elizabeth looked around, then back at Will. "Why?"

Will grabbed her arm, "Just come, alright?"

The couple hurried inside and Will shut the door behind him. He knew Elizabeth would be mad at him, but there was nothing he could do at this point. As they entered the living room, Will plopped Elizabeth down on their sofa and started pacing back and fourth.

"Will, what the hell is all this?" Elizabeth was getting annoyed. She looked up at his husband, who had really started to go pale.

"Jack's coming over," Will blurted out, "He called, and I told him that we were sick, and he has promised to help us get better." Elizabeth looked at Will, clearly confused. "Oh, and you moan and have rashes all over your body. And I'm a feverish pale mess. " Elizabeth opened her mouth to talk, but Will cut her off. "I'm sorry Liz! I didn't want to tell him about our – you know plans."

Elizabeth glared at Will. "Will," she sighed, "This is a nightmare!" She held her face in her hands._ Why_, Elizabeth thought, _No, how - do husbands do it? Do they feel a sense of obligation to be a disappointment to their wives? _She glared at Will. He knew he had screwed up royally.

"Sorry." Will mumbled. He hung his head in defeat and sat down beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth immediately got out of her seat and headed upstairs. "Will, come on," she ordered, "Bathroom. Now." Will followed her upstairs and into their master bathroom. There was that tone again. Never had Elizabeth been so stern with Will. He knew that the worst in people come out in marriage, but after fifteen years, Will had never seen the bitter side of his sweet Lizzie. When Will entered the bathroom, he saw his wife rummaging through her makeup bag. She once again glared at Will, and picked out something from her bag. Elizabeth handed a round plastic case to Will.

"What is this?" Will asked.

Elizabeth didn't look at Will "You said you were pale, right?" Will nodded.

"Well then get it on your face." Will opened the case, only to find a nearly white powder and applicator. Will sighed. This was his entire fault after all. Will covered his face in the powder fairly quickly. He didn't know how women could wear such atrocious substances like this on their face every day, especially his Elizabeth, who looked impeccable even without any makeup at all. He looked at his face in the mirror, and tried his hardest not to laugh. The last time his face had been so white was when he was a panda bear for Halloween. Even then, he had black circles around his eyes. Elizabeth was still in the bathroom when Will made his way into the bedroom.  
Will was lying in bed when he saw Elizabeth emerge from the bathroom, with scattered blotches of blush covering her body. Will figured it must be her "rashes". The two lay still and silent in bed, until Elizabeth announced flatly, "You really are an idiot."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, followed by someone entering the house. Will and Elizabeth tensed as they heard Jack downstairs.

"Hello-ooo?" Jack called, "Anybody here?"

"Elizabeth!" Will whispered, "Moan!"

When Will asked Elizabeth to moan, he did not expect his gorgeous little wife to produce such a deep, inhuman bellow to ring through the house. He turned to his side, and gave Elizabeth a look of disgust and shock. He now refers to the sound as the "Mad Cow Call" whenever Will tells this very story. Jack started upstairs as he heard Elizabeth's bellow. It took him another ten minutes to reach Will and Elizabeth, as he was no doubt snooping around the rooms. When Jack entered Will and Elizabeth's room he found two bodies there lying as stiff and straight as corpses. Elizabeth let out another moan.

"Dear God!" Jack gasped, "It's worse than I thought! I'll be back before you know it!"

It wasn't long until the aroma of food had lingered into Will and Elizabeth's room. Jack was busy downstairs preparing the remedy meal, thinking about how much Will and Elizabeth would appreciate his help. _"I mean really,"_ Jack thought, _"they would be in a horrible state without my help!"_ He smiled as he took a taste of his creation. "Delicious." Jack made his way into the Turner's bedroom, he placed two large bowls of soup for both Will and Elizabeth. Will looked down at the soup. It was chicken noodle soup, from the looks of it, just without the chicken or noodles. Will and Elizabeth took a spoonful of the soup, both choking as is went down.

"Is that-" started Will.

"-Rum?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Jack smiled. "As a sedative, love." Jack was beaming to actually watch people dining on something he had cooked all by himself.  
Will and Elizabeth forced smiles as Jack headed downstairs.

"I hate chicken soup." Elizabeth groaned. "And rum."

Will looked at her and shrugged. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and handed her soup over to Will. She had rolled over in the direction opposite of her husband. After two full bowls of alcoholic chicken broth, Will realized how much Jack had, in fact, spiked the soup. Lying beside his wife, Will was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. After all, he was the one who got them into this mess, and therefore he should be the one to get them out. He rolled over and thought long and hard for a good five minutes. _"Think! Think! Think, Will!" _It was harder to think after all of the rum. He looked over at the now empty bowls of soup, and he had an idea. Will curved his mouth into a wicked grin.

"Liz!" he whispered.

"What now Will?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Take those rashes off right now!" Will exclaimed.

"And why?" Elizabeth had now turned to look at Will.

"We're getting out of here."

Will and Elizabeth had tiptoed into their bathroom, trying their hardest not to make any noise. They heard the television set on downstairs, and figured that Jack was watching some soap opera of the sorts. Elizabeth handed out her makeup remover wipes to Will and helped him get every last bit of powder off of his face. It took more time than anticipated to remove her rashes, but the two worked fast and quietly. Once they both looked ready to face the day, Will and Elizabeth went downstairs to put on their coats. As Jack looked over their way, he sprang to his feet and walked over their way.

"You two should be in bed!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, we're fine now, Jack!" Will answered, "Your soup really hit the spot." Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Really? It did?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Thanks a million, Jack." Will paused, "I think we will be heading out now. See you soon!"

Will and Elizabeth walked out to the driveway and into their car. As Will pulled out of the driveway, he noticed Elizabeth smiling at him. He knew how much this day had meant to her, and he knew that he would have done no matter what it took to make Elizabeth happy in the end.  
"Thank you Will." Elizabeth said. She looked out the car's window. They were heading south onto the auto route. "Where are we going?"

Will smiled. "I thought we'd rent a hotel room in Clacton-on-Sea, how does that sound?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but grimace. "Marvelous!" she sighed. So he did care, after all. Elizabeth felt overwhelmed with joy. She really was lucky to have a husband like Will. She leaned into Will and pulled him into a short kiss.

"I'm driving remember, Liz." Will laughed. And laughed, for the longest time. _"Good God it's not that funny."_ Elizabeth thought. She looked at her husband, and realized that she had let the man who had drank all of the alcoholic soup go behind the wheel. Elizabeth made him pull over immediately, and she and Will switched seats. She was honestly glad that it was Will who had dined on the soup. He would be all loosened up in their hotel room.

"Will, you know where we're going, right?"

"Mhm." Will grumbled from the passenger seat. His arms were crossed at the narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth. Elizabeth thought it was cute when Will got grumpy. She chuckled.

"I take a left at the next exit, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"That you do." Will answered. There was silence for a few minutes in their car.

"Ye know," Will complained, "I cou' have driv'n 'ere fine."

"Oh no sir you couldn't!" Elizabeth protested.

"I cou' do it eas'i'y!" Will shot back.

"No."

"Ye'h!"

"No."

"Ye'h!"

"William Turner, listen to yourself talk!" Elizabeth laughed. Her husband sat there in silence. He didn't want to admit she was right. Will looked around the car, and found the two paper bags full of groceries that ELizabeth had brought along. He picked out something, grinning wildly.

"Lizbeth.." Will started, "You bought chocolate co'ered strawberries!" Of course Elizabeth knew Will would be a happy camper once he had found the strawberries. She deliberately put them in plain view when she forced Will out of the driver's seat.

"Of course I did Will!" Elizabeth looked over at her husband. "Happy now?" Will answered by pulling Elizabeth into another kiss, at a red light, this time.

* * *

Back at the Turner's house, Jack smiled as he put on his coat. He had helped Will and Elizabeth. And they had thanked him. The Turners were grateful, for his help. Jack couldn't wait to tell Ana what he had done. Looking back at the Turner residence as he made his way over to his house, Jack grinned.

"My work here is done."

_

* * *

__..I would love to get some reviews for this..It was so much fun to write!!_


End file.
